1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device capable of providing images with a color gamut covering more than 99% of the standard RGB (sRGB) color gamut.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Color gamut is a way to judge ability of a display device to provide images in different colors. Standard RGB (sRGB) color gamut specification, approved as a formal international standard by the International Electrotechnical Commission (IEC), and adobe color gamut specification created by adobe are most common color gamut. Better color reproduction of a display device may be achieved when a color gamut coverage of the display device gets higher. For a liquid crystal display device, presented colors are mainly dominated by matching conditions of light source spectrums and transmittance spectrums of color filters. Demands on larger color gamut of the display device are increased since the display devices are not limited to be applied for monitors and televisions recently. How to enhance the color gamut of the display device has been a major problem in the related display industries.